El Destello de Antares
by Zimba Mustaine
Summary: Tal vez el verdadero amor de Saori Kido, no es Seiya de Pegaso... ¿Qué tal si ella anhela a cierto santo venenoso para ella? Afrodita le aconseja qué "El qué no arriesga, no gana" Una conversación de belleza y una confesión de amor que hará que Zeús ponga el grito en el cielo.


**Hola queridos lectores. Espero que se encuentren realmente bien, y bueno yo les traigo nuevamente otro Milori. Es una de las parejas que más me encantan a pesar de que también hay otras varias que me gustan, pero gracias a FriendlyMushroom me hice super fan.**

**Otra cosa, yo aclaro que no me gusta para nada hacer OoC en una historia porque los personajes no son de mi autoría y si pensase hacer un Crossover al menos mantendría la personalidad y coherencia de ambas series y personajes, lo digo especialmente por recientes historias de Saint Seiya que me he encontrado por aquí.**

**Muy bien espero que les guste, esté One-Shot es romántico a comparación de "Prohibido".**

**Les mando muchos saludos y nos leemos pronto.**

**Desclaimer: **_Los personajes y escenarios de Saint Seiya, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada._

**Aclaraciones: **_En esté One-Shot, Afrodita de Piscis aún se encuentra vivo y es un fiel consejero de Saori, siendo que ella es una adolescente y en varias ocasiones busca la ayuda del santo venenoso._

* * *

**= El Destello de Antares =**

Era cierto que la constelación del escorpión era poderosa, muy vigorosa. Y todos aquellos afortunados que habían tenido la fortuna de ser fieles caballeros de Athena pero sobre todo aquellos portadores de la armadura dorada de Escorpio sabían todo el peso que era portar aquella armadura.

No de en balde habían sido feroces santos en combate, eran los mejores, y cuándo sabían qué su última batalla había llegado. Se entregaban con el corazón, con el alma a su diosa pero sobre todo al campo de batalla… hasta morir con victoria.

Milo de Escorpio sabía todo lo relacionado a sus antepasados portadores, sabía que tenía que ser un caballero excepcional entre todos, no podía darse el lujo de perder cómo otros de sus compañeros. Él cuando perdiera… sabía que moriría por Athena.

Pero… sabía que iba a morir por ella… no por su diosa, si no por ella.

¿De quién hablaba?

De cierta jovencita de largos cabellos lilas, ojos grandes y bellos, una piel blonda y lechosa… preciosa. Y al mismo tiempo era a la diosa que debía cuidar… todos e inclusive él se preguntaba, porque de todas las mujeres en el santuario debía haber sido ella… Milo sabía que Saori Kido era inalcanzable para él. El mirarla era cautivador, todo su mundo se transformaba cuando miraba a aquella mujercita pasear entre las doce casas.

Sobre todo por su casa, la cordialidad y cortesía nunca estaban de más, pero siempre estaba de por medio aquella barrera de frialdad. Y siempre se enfurecía al ver cómo ese santo de bronce llamado Seiya podía acercarse a la joven sin ningún cuidado, respeto o cordialidad. De alguna manera envidiaba que él si podía tocar tan siquiera uno de los cabellos de Saori y él no.

Una mañana de Mayo, el clima era fresco, parecía ser un buen día. Cómo cada uno de los tranquilos días en el Santuario de Athena, él se dedicaba a entrenar arduamente, no podía permitirse debilitar su cosmos o habilidades en caso de cualquier ataque. Se encontraba metido en sus pensamientos sin siquiera notar aquel cosmos angelical que le anunciaba la llegada de su amada mujer.

—Milo—el escorpión sintió que en su espina dorsal, le recorrió un escalofrío al escuchar la voz aterciopelada de ella.

Respiró hondo, y luego viró su cuerpo 90 grados para encontrarse cara a cara con Saori. Ella le miró sonriente, él solamente hizo una señal de respeto ante su diosa. Interiormente no entendía que era lo que la joven buscaba en su templo, y lo que más llamaba su atención era que no venía acompañada del burro con alas.

—Diosa Athena—se arrodilló ante su diosa.

—Oh por favor, levántate Milo—pidió ella cortésmente, Saori ese día se encontraba vistiendo el tradicional vestido griego que las mujeres de la mitología acostumbraban a usar. Para él, ella se veía totalmente hermosa.

— ¿Qué la trae por aquí?—preguntó curioso.

—Tal vez… todo y nada—las palabras que la fémina emitió no fueron claras para el escorpión. No entendía a qué se refería con todo y nada… ninguna idea pasaba por su mente para poder descifrar la extraña visita de la chica en su templo.

— ¿A qué se refiere?

—Cuéntame sobre la última aguja del escorpión—pidió ella—Cuéntame sobre Antares.

Milo no se esperaba que ella tuviera curiosidad por sus técnicas de ataque. Le miró directamente a esos ojos brillantes, ella sonrió dulcemente y él no pudo resistirlo. Era simple qué ella le pidiera que lamiera el piso y él lo haría y todo porque… porque se había enamorado de su hermosa diosa.

—Bueno… Aguja Escarlata y Restricción. ¿Cuál es la que más llama su atención?—preguntó el joven, aún se encontraban en medio del templo.

—Aguja Escarlata—inconscientemente la joven diosa tomó la mano de Milo, aquella mano en dónde su uña era parecida al aguijón de un escorpión. El santo miró atentamente, sentía en todo su cuerpo una rica sensación de bienestar cuando la joven le tocaba… ¿podría ser tal vez su divinidad al albergar en su cuerpo a la diosa Athena? Podía ser cierto o podría ser qué adorara el toque de sus manos.

—Cómo bien sabe… son quince agujas o quince golpes a los enemigos—dijo el santo—Una de trece agujas sirven para matar los cinco sentidos del enemigo, la vista, olfato, tacto, sabor y oído. Produciéndole un dolor insoportable, la catorceava aguja que se asesta en el enemigo cercana al corazón se encarga de causar una hemorragia severa que casi llegue al borde de la muerte. Y finalmente Antares es la más poderosa, al igual que en la constelación del escorpión es la más brillante y la que se encuentra en el centro del corazón… esté golpe final, se encarga de darle muerte a sus enemigos en nombre de Athena.

Saori miraba atentamente a su emisor, le miraba dulcemente. De alguna forma, Milo, se sentía incómodo pues en ningún momento, Saori, había dejado de acariciar su áspera mano con su dedo pulgar. Y no quería apartarla.

Ella le sonrío nuevamente, tomando su mano le invitó a caminar con ella a través del templo del escorpión, saliendo rumbo al templo de Acuario dónde se encontraba la armadura del difunto Camus. Recorrieron las restantes casas del zodiaco hasta llegar al templo del Patriarca, dónde Shaka se encontraba meditando. Así es… Shaka de Virgo ahora era el nuevo patriarca del Santuario de Athena.

— ¿A qué se debe tu visita, Milo de Escorpio?—preguntó desde su lugar el rubio.

—Tranquilo, Shaka—pidió Saori—Milo-kun, viene conmigo.

—Usted sabe perfectamente, que absolutamente ningún santo debe entrar al templo de Athena.

Saori torció un poco su labio. Ella también quería estar un momento a solas con el santo de escorpio, desde el momento en el cuál había decidido hacerle por fin caso al consejo de Afrodita. Para ser sincera se sentía bastante nerviosa.

**Flash Back.**

_Afrodita de Piscis, el santo más hermoso y venenoso de todo el Santuario de Athena, cepillaba tranquilamente los largos mechones lilas de su diosa. Aplicaba algunos tratamientos y al mismo tiempo despuntaba las putas abiertas del cabello, ella se miraba al espejo al mismo tiempo que suspiraba de vez en cuando._

—_Esos suspiros son de amor—llamó la atención de la diosa— ¿Por quién sufre su corazón, mi diosa?_

—_Tal vez no lo creerás…_

—_Es más que todo el santuario sabe sobre Seiya de Pegaso._

—_Oh no… no se trata de Seiya—la joven sonrío ante la idea errónea de Afrodita, sin embargo; ella se removió un poco incómoda en su asiento cuándo la mirada azul del santo se posó sobre su persona—Se trata de cierto personaje, de armadura dorada, cabellos azules y una sonrisa engreída._

_Afrodita sonrió, sus labios enmarcaron una sonrisa sincera y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Athena._

—_No es difícil de saber de quién se trata—dijo nuevamente el bello caballero—Todo mundo conoce perfectamente los rasgos del tonto de Milo._

_Supo que dio en el clavo, cuando la cara pálida de Saori se volvió roja, ella se removía un poco incómoda en su asiento. Pero miraba a Afrodita a través del espejo._

— _¿Y… qué piensa hacer?_

—_Oh, Afrodita, te pido que dejes las formalidades—pidió la diosa—Sólo llámame Saori, pues ese es el nombre que me ha dejado mi querido abuelo._

_Piscis no estaba del todo de acuerdo con dejar las formalidades ante su diosa, pero no podía negarse tampoco. Suspiró un poco cansado pero accedió._

—_Tal vez… puedes empezar, por contarme como es que se enamoró… digo cómo es que te enamoraste de Milo._

_La diosa se sonrojó nuevamente, simplemente movió su cabeza afirmativamente, un silencio un poco incómodo se hizo en el dormitorio de la diosa. Solamente se escuchaba el sonido de las tijeras al cortar el cabello. Pero finalmente Saori decidió comenzar por contar su historia. _

_Después de la guerra en contra de Poseidón, Saori había regresado al Santuario. Aprendiendo un poco de todo sobre la antigua mitología griega, había nombrado a Shaka cómo el nuevo patriarca… pero sobre todo… su mirada se había posado interesada en Milo de Escorpio. ¿Por qué? Ni ella misma sabía exactamente la respuesta, solamente qué era misterioso y seductor a su manera, varias veces le espiaba entrenar en su templo, mientras ella escondía su cosmos para no ser descubierta… se sonrojaba al contarle a Piscis todo lo que había pasado, desde las pequeñas visitas directas al templo en compañía de Shaka, Mu y muchas otras veces con Seiya pero cada una de ellas eran con el motivo de ver al santo de escorpio._

— _¿Y por qué no decirle lo que sientes?—preguntó nuevamente el masculino, cuando finalmente sonrió al ver un corte perfecto en punta._

—_Athena siempre se ha mantenido casta y pura—dijo Saori un poco cohibida en su asiento—No puede enamorarse de ninguno de sus santos en especial, el amor de Athena es para todos ellos… debe ser equitativa y no ser egoísta._

—_Pero Athena es Athena… ¿Pero Saori qué es lo que quiere?_

—_Saori—se nombró así misma—Saori quiere decirle a Milo, que no le es indiferente—su sonrojó aumentó—Pero… ¿Qué tal si Milo me rechaza?_

—_Podrás cumplir con la voluntad de Athena al tener un amor equitativo por todos sus santos. Sin embargo; si Milo acepta a Saori como mujer, no como la diosa… tendrás realmente algo por quién vivir y luchar… amas a todos tus santos pero si tu mueres realmente no tendrías por quién regresar y la próxima humana que Athena decida para reencarnar no sería Saori._

—_Tienes razón, querido Afrodita—sonrió la joven griega—Quizás… sea momento qué yo me enfrente a Milo de Escorpio._

_Saori se levantó de su asiento frente al tocador, para abrazar fuertemente a Afrodita, el santo de Piscis fue tomado por sorpresa pero regresó el abrazo a la joven como de un hermano a una hermana. _

—_Entonces… ve a dónde tengas que ir. Cuéntame las buenas nuevas cuando regreses._

_Afrodita se despidió de los aposentos de su diosa, y regresó al bello templo de Piscis, confiando en que Saori tomaría una decisión correcta en lo que se refería a Milo. Él tampoco entendía del todo el cómo era posible de que Athena haya fijado su atención en el escorpión, no simplemente era Saori, si no que Athena estaba interesada en uno de sus fieles caballeros. Miró el cielo, era soleado y muchos acontecimientos podrían ocurrir ese día._

_Piscis sabía por otros medios que Pegaso sentía algo por su diosa… pero… desafortunadamente, ella no sentía nada por él… ¿Tal vez se desatará una guerrilla entre el escorpión y Pegaso? _

_Sencillamente se dedicó a darle un bello mantenimiento a su jardín de venenosas rosas en la parte trasera de su templo._

**Fin Flash Back.**

Podía sentir toda la atención de Shaka en su persona y la reprobatoria sobre Milo al estar en el templo del patriarca y al mismo tiempo acompañando a su diosa. Pero una reprobatoria más grande pues ambos individuos venían tomados de las manos…

—Diosa Athena… ¿Quisiera contarme algo en especial?—refiriéndose a las manos entrelazadas del escorpión y la diosa.

—Querido Shaka-kun—le llamó—Dejad que Milo de Escorpio, ascienda conmigo al Templo de Athena.

—No puedo permitir que su descanso sea perturbado por uno de sus santos.

—Es mi deseo—pidió nuevamente la joven, casi en una súplica a Virgo.

Milo se sentía en esos momentos realmente incómodo, podía sentir el cosmos de Shaka que le reprobaba totalmente de lo que estaba haciendo, pero se sentía tan cómodo con el tacto de Saori sobre su mano y sinceramente no quería soltar su mano.

—De acuerdo—suspiró cansinamente el santo de Virgo.

Saori sonrío como una chiquilla que acaba de conseguir algo, sin soltar la mano del escorpión se dirigieron hacía el Templo de Athena.

Sin miramientos, subían las largas escaleras que daban hasta el dormitorio de la joven Kido. El corazón de la fémina latía fuertemente, recordaba en su mente las palabras que Afrodita había mencionado, era hora de enfrentar la realidad pero sobre todo… sus sentimientos hacía el caballero dorado… pero en su mente seguía divagando… ¿Sentirá lo mismo por mí? Tragó saliva y luego volvió a inhalar aire dentro de sus pulmones, el momento se acercaba cada vez más, conforme llegaban escaleras arriba.

Al entrar dentro de los aposentos de la Diosa Athena, Milo se sintió un poco raro, podía sentir todo el aroma de Saori por toda la habitación, el cosmos puro de la diosa y la presencia de la joven que sostenía su mano.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere hablar conmigo, Saori-sama?—preguntó el chico, los seudónimos japoneses aún no se le daba bien, pero estaba seguro qué había dicho el correcto.

—Oh Milo-kun—sonrío la joven—No tienes que tratarme formalmente—pidió ella—Sólo háblame por mi nombre.

—Pero estaría impropiando a la diosa Athena.

—Quisiera que me llamaras por mi nombre de pila—dijo ella, caminó entre su habitación compuesta por una sencilla pero hermosa cama, cubierta con colchas de seda blanca. Su cama tenía grandes doseles con cortinas de gasa fina, un pequeño tocador y en el fondo un gigante balcón, por el cual se podía mirar todo el Santuario y parte de las barreras del mismo.

—Milo, ven por favor—pidió la joven diosa, mirando profundamente al caballero. Para ella era realmente difícil decirle lo que realmente decía—Ven, siéntate conmigo—le invitó a sentarse en la cama junto con él.

—No lo creo… posible.

—Te lo pido—dijo ella, finalmente el santo cedió ante la diosa y tomó asiento al lado de ella en su cama.

Por su parte Milo estaba teniendo conflictos mentales, no entendía de qué se trataba toda esa situación. ¿Podría ser un sueño, tal vez? Seguramente era eso, porque era imposible que Saori volteará a verlo no como un caballero a su protección si no como un hombre. Por eso era que aquella situación lo tenía tan inquieto.

El silencio se hizo un poco incómodo para los dos, uno por no saber que era precisamente lo que pasaba y el otro por no animarse a confesar sus sentimientos. Finalmente Saori intentó romper la tensión del momento tomando una de las manos del masculino que la miró profundamente. Su corazón latía fervientemente, y cerró los ojos finalmente, haciendo algo inesperado.

De un momento sus labios habían chocado con los de Milo, el santo de Escorpio se encontraba totalmente sorprendido ante el movimiento de la joven diosa. No se movía ni un centímetro pero podía sentir los dulces labios de la chica moviéndose, pidiendo de alguna forma que le acompañaran.

¡Eso no podía ser verdad! Relativamente, no podía ser verdad, sólo en sus más retorcidos y lujuriosos sueños eso sucedía. Sin embargo; el movimiento comenzaba a embriagarlo, el dulce aroma de Saori le llenaba sus fosas nasales, intentaba no perder la razón pero los besos que depositaba la joven eran irresistibles. En su mente malévola se imaginaba a Seiya molesto porque apostaba acérrimamente que él nunca había tocado esos lindos labios. Dejándose llevar inició lentamente a besar a la chica, pudo sentir como ella se estremecía bajo sus besos. La acercó hacía su persona dulcemente y comenzó a besarla.

Saori permitió el paso de la boca de Milo, pudo sentir la textura de su lengua adentrarse a su recoveco. Pudo sentir como su piel se erizó completamente cuando sintió la lengua de Milo, ella sentía su rico sabor parecido al de la hierbabuena, ella intentaba seguir su paso pero nunca antes había besado a nadie, pero él era lento y se acoplaba a la novatez de ella.

Tuvieron que separarse por falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones.

— ¿Es un sueño?—preguntó el masculino—No me creo que eso esté pasando.

—Por favor, Milo-kun no digas nada—pidió ella totalmente sonrojada—No hagas que me arrepienta de esto que está pasando.

—Pero…

—Silencio por favor—su cara era un tomate, aún no soltaba su mano pero la presionaba constantemente—Milo yo quiero decirte algo muy importante, y antes de que digas algo… no es nada peligroso ni en contra de ningún enemigo, es sobre mí—Milo le miraba atentamente en silencio, esperando que dijera lo que tenía que decir—Yo… yo… bueno, no sé cómo empezar… Milo y-yo… y-yo… c-creo que T-te A-amo—la cara de la joven diosa era un tomate.

El santo de Escorpio no podía creer lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar, juraba que era un sueño totalmente. Su mente posiblemente le estaba jugando mal pues nunca en su vida, Athena o Saori le dirían una cosa como esa.

—E-esto debe de ser un s-sueño—dijo el santo, más para sí que para la chica.

—No te lo repetiré, Milo de Escorpio—la fémina se encontraba totalmente sonrojada—Acepta mi amor o déjame aquí ya mismo.

El joven de cabello azul le miraba, su corazón latía fuertemente y un pequeño sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas. Intentó ser serio y demostrarle a Saori que él también, sentía lo mismo por ella.

—Acepto su amor—dijo seriamente el masculino, mirando directamente a la chica—Juró que protegeré la vida de la Diosa Athena y la vida de mi amada Saori con la mía, cueste lo que cueste-

Saori le miraba con un brillo en sus ojos, podía sentir en su estómago muchas mariposas revolotear, contentas por las palabras que estaba escuchando. El mirar al santo de escorpión le causaba dicha.

—Milo—dijo la joven, se lanzó sobre los brazos del chico y besó sus labios.

Un beso dulce, cariñoso… sobre todo embriagante.

—Cuándo la constelación del Escorpión se extinga… será porque he cumplido mi misión de amar a Saori, proteger a Athena y Antares… quedará como un ferviente destello rojo el cuál simboliza mi amor por ésta bella mujer—la miró a los ojos—Saori Kido, déjame protegerte de hoy en adelante, permíteme ser aquel hombre por el que sueñes… permíteme ser aquella persona que te espera fervientemente…

—Milo-kun—Saori no sabía que decir, estaba contenta y podía jurar que Afrodita estaba contento por ella, diciéndole "Te lo dije".

Sin embargo; ellos dos estaban por corromper a la Diosa Athena y la furia de Zeus caería sobre el santo de escorpión.

—No me importa ir contra los dioses, yo te amo, mi querida Saori.

—Yo igual Milo.

Se besaron nuevamente, mientras el cielo comenzaba a anunciar una tormenta bastante furiosa.

Fin.


End file.
